Reign of Terror
by fglla2211
Summary: Dan has escaped. He knew that if he tried to attack Danny, then he'll end up back in that thermos. Then, he'll just have to do one thing; Take Danny and train him. He kidnapped Danny and somehow erased his memory. With no memory, Danny sees Dan as his 'friend.' A month after training, they went to Amity Park to cause havoc. Story idea adopted from: DarkShade5221. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: **

**Dan has escaped. He knew that if he tried to attack Danny, then he'll end up back in that thermos. Then, he'll just have to do one thing; Take Danny and train him. He kidnapped Danny and somehow erased his memory. With no memory, Danny sees Dan as his 'friend.' A month after training, they went to Amity Park to cause havoc. What will happen now? Will Team Phantom, Danielle, Vlad, and Valerie stop them?**

**Hope you like it! Story idea adopted from DarkShade5221**

Dan POV

Anger and revenge coursed through every vein in my body. I never forgave my pesky younger self for, dare I say, defeating me and shoving me in that infernal thermos of his. And I never will. I now spend most of my days floating around the Ghost Zone, looking for a ghost portal so I can get my revenge.

Floating around the Ghost Zone was miserable, until I came across a door. The entire Ghost Zone is covered with purple doors, but this one was different. It was a beautiful double door with very strange carvings on it.

Out of curiosity I approached the door. The doors handles were a beautiful silver color and also had strange carvings etched into them. Cautiously I reached out my hand and grasped one of the handles. Even through my gloves I could feel waves of cold radiating off of it. I twisted the handle and opened the door to find a mansion inside. It opened to a large hall held up by thick pillars, which looked very battered. The floor was made of marble with many dents and scratches on it. The wallpaper that was suppose to adorn the walls, was faded and peeling. The hall led to a grand staircase, which was covered in stained carpet. At the top of the stairs there were two hallways. One on the right wall and one on the left. Everything was extremely dark and dreary. It was perfect. Nothing needed to be fixed. It was a creepy lair, exactly what I could ever want for in a home.

There was only one tiny problem, that could easily be removed.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

I turned my head to my right and saw the familiar blue figure I had always dreaded seeing. All I had to do to get rid of him was quickly shot him with an ectoblast with my finger and he yelped and fled. I don't see how this coward could have turned into the muscular courageous ghost in my time. Or how he could've possibly gotten married. The Lunch Lady must've been desperate.

After searching around a bit I had found an underground lab behind a hidden door. I cautiously walked down the metallic stairs. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw metallic tables that were bolted to the floor. Green ecto plasm stuck to the tables like glue, while ecto plasmic weapons were scattered everywhere, some on every tables and a few even laying on the floor. A few of the weapons were smashed or broken in some other way or covered in ecto plasm. Glass test tubes filled with various liquids (mainly ecto plasm) had been smashed to pieces.

There were also a few machines attached to the walls here and there, but something on one of the tables really sparked my curiosity. Laying on one of the tables was (looked like) a journal. It had a brown cover made of (rather flimsy) leather. A long leather strap that wrapped around the book about two times, kept whatever secrets were hidden inside of it, concealed. It also had some splotches of ecto plasm on it.

I grabbed the journal and quickly unwrapped the strip of leather that kept it closed, eager to read whatever was hidden inside. At the top of the first page was a sentence long author note, written in cursive. It read,

This journal contains information on all of my inventions.

On the same page there was a description with a title at the top, along with a picture. The title read,

**Memory Wipe**.

There was a picture of a strange looking machine, which I remembered seeing in a corner of the room. It looked almost like it could project sound. The basic shape of it was a stubby rectangular prism. On one of the smaller faces, there was a funnel like part attached that had a speaker insides it. On one of the longer faces there was a dial that had the words low, medium, and high on it, along with the colors green, yellow, and red. Then there was an on and off switch.

The description read,

**I have found a way to completely erase and replace somebody's memory. It's quite simple really. It only took me about two months to develop the right sound to completely erase the persons memory. Replacing their memory is a but tougher if the subject is not completely incapacitated, but deffinetly manageable...**

There was more rambling after that that told more about how to replace a persons memory. But that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered is that I had finally found it. The perfect way to get revenge on my younger self... _Danny Phantom_...


	2. UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey guys, I guess you can tell by the chapter title what this is about. I'm sad to say, that this story is now up for adoption. I really am sorry, but it's just really hard for me to be writing two fanfics at once. I'm so sorry guys. ;( If you would like to adopt this fanfic, then just review or PM me. Sorry.


End file.
